


Testimonials

by KingoftheUzbeks



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Commentary, Gen, One Shot, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Short, Spoilers, Supportive Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingoftheUzbeks/pseuds/KingoftheUzbeks
Summary: After the startling revelations and accusations made against Spider-Man, other Superheros weigh in.





	Testimonials

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for everything through Far From Home.

"Shocking news today, with the revelation of Spiderman's secret identity and the accusation that he was behind the attacks in Venice, Prague, and London. Members of the Superhero community weigh in..." 

...

"I..uhh...well I haven't met the guy much. He was blipped. But Tony always spoke highly of him, yeah Tony really trusted him. And...uh...I've never really heard of this Mysterio guy before. So uhh...I guess we should wait for Pet...er Spiderman to tell his side of the story." 

\- Jim Rhodes aka War Machine 

...

"Real nice kid. I don't believe for a second he'd do this. Wouldn't hurt a fly." 

"He's a Spider." 

"It was metaphorical." 

"Also were you just, like, not there at the airport." 

"There were circumstances man! And now you're just making him look guilty! You know he wouldn't do this!" 

"Oh yeah Peter wouldn't do this." 

\- Sam Wilson aka Captain America and Bucky Barnes aka Winter Soldier

...

"Who the hell is Peter Parker?" 

"Oh Spiderman? HE STOLE MY THING. Bet you he can't even talk to Spiders." 

"Well I can't really talk to ants, it's more of a pheromone kind of..." 

"What? Attack London? Are you crazy? Of course not!" 

\- Scott Lang aka Antman 

...

"Peter Parker's internship was marked by intense growth and commitment to the bettering of mankind. The attacks leveled on him are utterly baseless." 

\- Statement from the offices of Stark Industries CEO Pepper Potts 

...

"Spiderman fought against Thanos, which is a point in his favor. And I've been examining some of the quantum tunneling data used to explain these elementals, and they are coming out pretty wonky." 

\- Bruce Banner aka the Hulk. 

...

"Parker fought. Where was this Mysterio character then?" 

\- Nebula 

...

"You wanted an interview. You deal with a time delay. That's how space works." 

"Yes I can hear you." 

"Peter? Nice guy. And my sources tell me Mysterio was lying." 

"Yeah I have sources." 

\- Carol Danvers aka Captain Marvel 

...

"...and as a counter point we now bring on Mr. Jameson from the Daily Bugle."


End file.
